I Just Want To Be Normal
by JessyMessy97
Summary: Y'know, I always thought I was normal. A bit crazy, but normal. Turns out, not so much. I'm a witch, and my parents were killed by another wizard, Voldemort. I apparently have a brother, Harry Potter. Can I be normal again? I'm Jess. Here's my story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own a picture of me that my 7 year old cousin drew.

Chapter one 

The boy sitting in my living room!

(Harry)

I was sitting inside Professor Dumbledore's office on a cold wooden seat, with three members of the Order of the Phoenix behind me, feeling very uncomfortable. I looked round at my Godfather Sirius. He gave me a reassuring smile and he looked down at his watch to check the time. Suddenly the door opened and the old feeble form of Professor Dumbledore appeared, who walked up to his desk and sat down.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice." Dumbledore said sitting down in the big wooden seat that was placed behind his desk. "I have some vital news that most of you in this room will already know about."

At once, everyone in the room looked at each other, knowing exactly what Dumbledore was talking about. Except me.

"Are you sure it's time that Harry knew about this?" Lupin asked.

"Harry is perfectly old enough to understand. He's fourteen," Dumbledore said.

"Understand what?" I asked, still very confused.

"We haven't entirely been truthful to you over the years, Harry." Moody said, looking at me with his glass eye.

"You weren't the only one who survived the night of your parent's death, there was another, Harry. You…you have a sister." Sirius said, his hand tightly squeezing my shoulder.

I looked down at my lap in disbelief. Why hadn't anyone told me I had a sister? A _sister_, for crying out loud!

Who was she? What did she look like? How old is she? Was she safe? Did Voldemort know?

"What do you mean, I have a sister? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I shouted at them. Dumbledore opened a draw on his desk and pulled out a few photos. Dumbledore handed me them.

"This is your sister Harry. Her name is Jessica and she is fourteen. The last time I saw her was when she was six." he told me.

I looked at the photos; the first one was of a five year old girl with light brown hair tired in to a bun, dressed in a pink a ballet uniform trying to look like a ballerina by balancing on one foot while smiling. The second was off a thirteen year old girl with long curly brown hair, with a guitar on her lap strumming it away. I couldn't look at anymore. I was disgusted about the fact that they hadn't told me about this earlier.

"Why were we separated?" I asked quietly, mostly looking at Sirius.

"Your mother wanted Jessica sent away for her own protection if anything happened to her and your father, so she had her sent to her old best friend from her first school, so when you parents were killed she was adopted by the family." Sirius explained to me.

"But we are worried that some Death eaters have found out where she is so we need get her somewhere its safe." Lupin informed me. "And soon."

(Jess)

It was the middle of a very long school day, and I was sitting in a maths class falling asleep as I had only got 3 hours of sleep the night before. My boyfriend Luke jabbed me in the arm to wake me up. He pointed at the board to show me what the work was.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Luke asked me, having already completed the work set.

"A little. I think." I told him, trying to work out the work on the board.

"Look, I'm worried about you; you haven't had any sleep all week!" he scolded.

"Look, I will go to bed early, ok? I promise." I snapped, rubbing my eyes. The bell sounded for end of lesson, so there was the usual scuffle as everyone got up and put all the stuff in there bags.

"Look I have to go to football training, hun, I'll see you later." Luke said, kissing me on the head and walking off.

On the way home from school, my friend Jemma and I were talking about the episode of Waterloo Road that was on the previous night.

"I can't believe she had an affair with him! She is such a slag." I told Jemma while checking my emails on my phone.

Jemma nudged me with her elbow and points at a weird old man with a long white beard walking towards my house.

"Who's the freak over there and why is he walking towards your house?" she asked, laughing most of the time.

"Dunno, maybe he's like, one of my parent's friends but believe me I'm not talking to him." I informed her.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow."

"See you" I said, waving.

I got out my ear phones and put them in, and walked off with Jessie J blasting out. When I reached my front door, I got out the key and unlocked the door. I walked in and dumped my bag on the floor.

"Hi Mum." I yelled as I still had my ear phones in. I walked into the living room, expecting it to be full of my little brothers watching Spongebob Squarepants, but instead there was a teenage boy aged about 15, with black messy hair and green eyes, sitting there smiling goofily at me.

"Hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter." he said.

Huh?

Please review (nicely) even its crap.


	2. I find out everyone! GREAT!

A/N- Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I do own cream granny cardigan that I live in.

I Find out everything! GREAT!

(Jess)

"Jess sweetie, we need to talk to you." Mum said to me, leading me into the lounge and shutting the door so the boys couldn't hear.

"What is it? Who are they?" I asked, looking at Harry and three strangely dressed men sitting on our big chocolate brown sofa.

"This isn't going to be easy, but I'm just going to say it. Jess, we're not your parents. I wish we were but we/re not. You're adopted." Dad said holding my hand.

What do they mean, I was adopted? There are pictures of mum holding me when I was a baby! They were all lies. No, this has got to be a joke, I thought.

"Hahaha, very funny, dad. Now really, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I joked with him.

"Jess I'm not lying! This is Harry, your real brother." dad said seriously.

"And that not it, sweetie. This is going to sound crazy, but you're... a witch. As in, a magic witch." Mum said.

I stood up shaking. No one, and I mean _no one_ told me, in the 14 years that I had been alive, that 1) I was adopted and 2) that I was some sort of witch. Oh my God that explained so much! Like the time a rat appeared on Katie Swallow's head in year 3 because she was being mean to me, and like the time the light in the dining room exploded because I couldn't sit next to my friend. Everything now made sense.

"Why, why now? Why are you telling me now? What's so special about NOW?" I shouted at everyone.

"Because you're in mortal danger." one of the strange men said simply.

"Right let me get this straight. I'm adopted, I have 'magic' powers and he's my bloody brother." I snapped at them all.

One of the strange men brought a strange wooden thing out of his pocket and pointed at the candles mum was obsessed with rearranging every week.

"Lumen Ignis." He said. The candles lit almost immediately.

"Oh my God." I said in shock.

"Your brother was marked for death when you were six months old by an evil wizard called Lord Voldemort. Your parents both agreed to send you into hiding and to protect Harry. When Voldemort went to kill Harry, he ended up killing both of your parents. However, when he tried to kill Harry the curse failed and rebound and hit him, but last year he returned from, well, not exactly the dead…he returned to full strength. Now some of his followers have found where you are and will stop at nothing to get you." said the strangest look of the all wizards sitting on my sofa as he had a very weird glass eye, which was round as a coin and electric blue.

I couldn't take it. This was just all too much. I could feel it all about to come out. I felt a massive tear roll down my cheek. I made a run for it up the stairs to my very messy room. I grabbed my desk and pushed it up against the door and started pilling heavy things on top of it.

My whole life had been lies. The people I had called family weren't my family at all. I needed to let my feelings out. I grabbed my CD player and turned on to full volume Mcfly's Party Girl. I glared at my alarm clock on the wall and it smashed in a thousand pieces. I sat down on my bed and start to cry. I needed to talk to someone and fast. Georgia, that was who. She was the most supportive of my friends.

"Hello, hello!" Georgia said chirpily, obviously not knowing what had happened.

"Georgia." I said in a stuffily.

"Hey, hey. What's up, sweetie?" She said sympathetically, with an edge of panic to her voice. Georgia didn't like it when people cried.

"I'm adopted! Actually bloody adopted and my parents didn't tell me!" I cried, starting cry again.

"Oh sweetie! Oh my God! Ok, umm, do you wanna come to mine? Or it might be better for you to go to Jade's as it would be really tight with you staying here." She whispered so her parents couldn't hear.

"Ok I'm going to go to Jade's. I'm gonna pack my bag and I'm going. I'll call you when I get to Jade's." I said with no need to whisper as my McFly CD was covering up my every word.

I ran across my room and upended my school bag onto my bed. I shoved most the clothes from one draw in the bag and some clothes I had on the floor. I could hear someone trying to push the door open, and I knew I had to be quick. Grabbing my uniform and some socks and pushing them in I zipped my bag up. I grabbed my black Halloween lipstick and wrote one word on my mirror: 'SORRY X'.

I opened the window as far as it would go and threw the bag out of it. I grabbed the gutter and started climb down. It was really cold, and when I reached the ground I ran.

(Harry)

When we finally managed to get the bedroom door opened I could see the all of the doors of Jess's chest of drawers were open and completely empty. Her CD player was playing a loud song, obviously to cover the noise of what she was doing.

I turned around to see that on her mirror written in black was 'SORRY X'

I knew what that meant. She'd gone. I didn't know where but all I knew is that she had run away.

I sat down on her bed and buried my head in my hands. Her room was quite messy but pretty. The theme was clearly black and white. Most of the things were black and white apart from a bright pink cuddly rabbit that was lying in her pillow with pride.

"That's Tesco. A bit of a weird name I know, but she loves it to bits. I gave it to her when she was born." Sirius said, picking the rabbit up.

I look round and saw a picture of five teenage girls looking as though they were having so much fun. The picture had clearly been edited on a computer as all the girls had their name under their picture.

One of the girls is Jess. She has her arm around a girl with bright red hair and heavy black eye make-up wearing a pink jumper dress, black leggings and Uggs who is labelled _Georgia_. Georgia is standing next to a girl with purpley-brown hair wearing a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black biker boots who is labelled _Emma_. Emma is next to a girl with dark brown hair named _Jade_, who's wearing jeggings and a long purple t-shirt with Converse shoes. Jade is next to a girl with red/brown hair in basic jeans and a hoodie with trainers who is labelled _Amy_.

They are all laughing at the camera and each girl has their arm around the person next to them.

I picked the photo up and looked at it. Jess looked like she loved these girls a lot. This meant she could be at one of their houses!

"Look Harry, maybe she needs some space to take all of this in." Lupin said patting me on the shoulder.

Looking round her room, I noticed she had a guitar sitting in the corne of the room with music sheets laid messily around it.

She had many posters on her walls of bands like One Direction and Mcfly and of a film called _The Twilight Saga_. Most of the surfaces were covered in either make-up, screwed up pieces of paper, CDs, DVDs and other rubbish.

"We will find her, Harry, ok?" Sirius told me, giving me a reassuring hug.

'Ok.' I agreed.

I hope you liked it please review, any will be welcome anything you would like happening, helpful criticism or just that you like it. I will update soon promise!

Bye :)


	3. Trying to cope

**A/N- Hey, it's me. I'M SO SORRY for how long it been since I have updated. I don't have an excuse I'm just lazy and have got addicted to Mcfly and can't stop listening to them or watching interviews it's gotten so bad that I'm seeing them in march for my birthday...**

**Anyway this is a really bad chapter I have writers block for ages it got so bad that my best mate Georgia (who is in the story) had to finish it and the grammar and spelling is really bad (SORRY) so don't be to mean. If you have time you should read my best mates stories their LittleGee and LittleMissMe. Enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer- I do not own _Harry Potter_. However, I do own a new pair of school shoes after mine broke at school.**

Trying to cope

(Jess)

Sitting in jade's room painting our nails different colour like I would do with her any ti. me I go round hers. This is the longest I have stayed at jades but I'm loving it here, sitting playing with her little sister takes my mind off things. It has been exactly a week since I ran away from home, and I don't regret it at all. I think that my so called parents should get locked up for lying to me, I asked jades step-dad who is a police officer if I could put them in prison for their lies he said no as it's not against the law.

"Do you think my legs our fat Jade?" I asked Jade sitting on her bed staring at my bare legs in disgust Jade looks at them judging them.

"Not really there not sick's their the right size." Jade says now looking at her skinny legs that are always tanned.

"I hate my legs their too long." Jade said know slapping her legs telling them off for being far too long. I start laughing resulting in me falling off the bed with a massive thud. Suddenly I hear this great giggle coming from outside the door a little face poked around the door to see what the bang was.

"JADE there was a loud noise mummy wants to know what going on." Asked Jade's seven year old sister Millie. Millie was very cute with incredibly long light brown wavy hair, big brown eyes and tiny.

"Jess laughed her way off the bed that's all Mills don't worry come and sit down." Jade told Millie. Millie ran across with her long hair trailing behind her, she jumped on my lap and squeezed me.

"Jessie is your bum alright my teacher told me that you can break your bottom and can nether sit down again is that true?" Millie asked worried, looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"I don't think you can break it you can bruise it and no my bum is fine Mille silly." I said messing up her long hair and pulling a funny face that makes her laugh. My phone starts vibrating madly inside my pocket; I take it out of my pocket ALLEN it read. Allen (or Emma Allen) is my other best friend she is obsessed with joker from batman and has dyed her hair purple.

"Ahh Miss Emma Allen I see you have called my phone at this hour how may I help you?" I asked her in a bad French accent. Millie runs out of the room knowing that we will be on the phone for a while.

"Well Miss Marsh you see I have Miss Riches and Miss Felgate here and was wondering if you and Miss Anthony would like to come for a swim?" Emma asks in a more convincing German accent. Jade snatched the phone off me to speak to Emma.

"Well we were going to play angry birds but this offer is there anything in return for swimming with you weirdo's?" Jade asked in a normal voice. Jade turns it to loud speaker so we could both hear. Suddenly there was a loud scream and bang coming from the phone.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?" I asked.

"No it was justGeorgiaI have no idea what she was doing but her face is now on my bedroom floor and I really want to laugh." Emma informed me. Me and jade look at each other and burst out laughing resulting in me falling off the bed for a second time.

"Yeah Em we will go for a swim meet you at two." I told Emma still in pain from laughing so much and falling off the bed and hitting my head.

For the next hour and a half Jade and I were torched by the fact that we had to watch Millie's favourite movie Tangled which she knows all the words too.

"Can we watch it again PLEEEEEESE!" Millie asked using her little girl charms to her advantage. I look at Jade for help she shrugs her shoulders.

"Mills Jess and I are going out sorry sweetie." Jade lied to her sister.

"Nice save Jady but what are we gunna do for half an hour?" I ask Jade who is now putting her favourite converses.

"We will just walk really slowly." She informs me as she walks out of the front door. Suddenly a girl with very messy brown hair and a boy with bright ginger hair come running towards up looking very out of breath.

"Are you Jessica Marsh?" Asked the boy with bright ginger hair.

"Yeah why?" I reply. Jade looks at me utterly confussed and scared

"Jess do you know them?" Jade asks me.

"No who are you and oh wait are you my so called 'Brothers' friends well if you are I'm not going back alright." I snap at them starting to walk off.

"Jessica wait I know I don't know how you feel but my best mate does." The ginger kid said to me trying to catch up with Jade and me. I continue "Yeah why?" I reply. Jade looks at me utterly confussed and scared

"Jessica wait I know I don't know how you feel but my best mate does." The ginger kid said to me trying to catch up with Jade and me. I continue to walk up the small pavement.

"Look my name is Jess not Jessica and leave me alone if he want to talk to me then why doesn't he speak to me himself not sending his friends?" I ask the ginger kid.

"Look alright Jess has been so depressed and you're not making her feel any better can you just please leave us alone if Jess wants to see her family she will in her own time." Jade told them taking my hand and pull me further up the road.

When Jade and i final reach the beach we were 10 minutes late and the other girls were sitting there looking Incredibly bored.

"Finally we were getting worried andGeorgiawas singing." Amy said running up to Jade and me.

"Jess's 'Real' brother's friends tried to get her to come back." Jade told over to me and gave me a over the top hug the basically suffocated me.

"Gee can't breathe relise me please or you will break something." I tell her trying to push her off. Amy starts to giggle and runs off toward the others.

"What do you mean oh Jessie." Emma says scrapping her painted black nails throw her short dark purple hair.

"To be honest I don't give a fuck if he wants to know me then why doesn't he talk to me himself? One sec my phone is ringing."I tell the girls getting my phone out of my pocket Luke it read. I need to tell him EVERYTHING her deserves to know we have been going out for almost 2 years now and I think I-I love him allot.

(Harry)

I sent Hermione and Ron to find Jess to try and get her to come back I was sitting on a cold bench in the middle of a park play with the zip on my hoodie wait for Ron and Hermione to hopeful comeback with good news , but it failed as Ron came scratching his ginger hair looking very awkward.

"Your sister is so related to you mate a bit scary how alike you are."

"But her friend was fit." I hit Ron on the back of the head and Hermione gives him an evil look.

"Harry she want you to talk to her." Hermione tells me still glaring at Ron.

"Mate she's your sister, look she is the only family you have and you need her and she needs you go and find her." Ron tells me.

I sit down on a chair I push my hands into my head, what was I going to do? If I was her I would want to be left alone but she is in so much danger and we need to get her out of here so that wasn't an option. I need to see her so I will. I stood up and walk off down the stony path toward the pier. Hermione and Ron following me close behind. I walk down the creaky pier carefully missing the cracks in the old wood.

"Shh I think I see something in the water." I told the others in a hushed voice who were slowly following behind me. There was something orange and sparkly moving around in the water.

'What is that?' says Ron, who has crouched behind me, peering through the crack.

'I don't have a clue.' I say. We both turn to Hermione.

She rolls her eyes and bops down on her heels to look. Her eyes widen and she falls back onto her bum.

'It's a mermaid!' she gasps.

Ron and I exchange looks and follow the ''mermaid'' with our eyes.

'Whatever it is, it's coming up for air.' says Ron.

A head of sopping wet brown hair emerges. Its shouting something.

'Georgia! Emma! Amy! Jade! For God's sake, where are you?' It shouts, turning to the pier.

Oh my God. I don't believe it. It's Jess.

**Please Review xx**


End file.
